


Stop worrying

by Jellibeans104



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc one shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Oneshot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellibeans104/pseuds/Jellibeans104
Summary: Tommy has a horrible immune system and he’s had one since he was a kid. He always manages to get sick and Wilbur and Techno are always there to help him out. Don’t get Tommy wrong he is glad his brothers help but he hates that they worry about him so much. One day Tommy decides to keep it from them. Things only get worse from here
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101215
Comments: 23
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on tic tok about this and I really felt like writing a sickfic. 
> 
> WARNING THERE WILL BE DESCRIPTIONS OF VOMIT AND SICKNESS AND A LOT OF ANGST
> 
> This is my first time writing the SBI family dynamic I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> This is purely platonic so please don’t get the wrong idea.

Tommy was adopted at the age of two and it was probably the best thing to ever have happened to the boy. Even at the age of two he was bold and mean. At least that’s what Phil told him. Phil, Techno, and Wilbur remember the day their small family stumbled upon a box with a hot-headed blond.   
•••••  
The child was sitting uncomfortably as tears dribbled down his puffy face. Phil’s heart broke not knowing why a child would be left in the cold. 

“What’s you’re name little one?” Phil asked in a soft tone not wanting to scare the child. He clearly failed and the child jumped and turned around. The kid shook his head before answering.

“T-Tommy,” he muttered still slightly scared at the three strangers. 

“I have a need to kill the orphan,” Techno muttered to his twin to which he received a soft giggle from one and a harsh glare from the other. Phil turned his attention back to the orphaned child. 

“Do you have anyone with...” he trailed off after reading the words on the box. 

•Hi my names Tommy my family can’t take care of me anymore if you see me please take me home•

“Oh..” Phil realized his family probably either didn’t want the child or couldn’t support him. Probably the latter of the two. 

Wilbur bent down next to the kid offering a soft smile. He eventually made a goofy face in hopes to lighten the kids spirits. The kid let out a string of strained giggles. As the child calmed down he started to grab up to Will’s face wanting him to lean down. Wilbur complied and leaned in closer to the child. 

“H-hat,” Tommy muttered pointing to Wilburs beanie. He smiled taking off and placed it on the child mess of blond hair. Will tugged it down on the small head and ruffled his blond hair earning a quiet and not as strained giggle from the smaller. Wilbur smiled fondly at the kid. 

“Up,” Tommy commanded grabbing towards the air not able to see Will due to the hat covering his eyes. Once again Will complied and picked up the child. Tommy immediately snuggled in closer to the boy grabbing at the hem of his shirt. The kid must have not had human contact for a while. Will smiled at the kid before turning to Phil. Phil only smirked nodding his head.

And with that their family was complete. Wilbur and Techno were almost nine at the time and were excited to have a little brother.   
•••••  
The sickness came in a month after they brought the small child home. Tommy started hacking struggling to catch his breath. His knees became weak as he fell to the ground. Wilbur was the only one home at the time put in charge of watching the child. He freaked out to say the least. He kneeled down to his brothers side as he rubbed circles on the small child’s back. It was in the middle of winter and of course they were snowed in. 

Wilbur sighed as he scooped the two-year old into his arms. He made his way to Tommy’s room before lightly setting him down on his bed. The small child’s nose started to run and his breaths became ragged. Wilbur started to shake. He had no idea what to do and if his brother would be okay or not. Shallow breaths came from the smaller as he gasped for breath. Dark green liquid flowed down his face. Wills eyebrows knotted together as he sent a message to Techno, who was out doing god knows what. Phil was out on a trip leaving Techno but mostly Wilbur in charge of Tommy. 

Will grabbed a towel from the counter and filled a glass of water before returning to Tommy’s room. He gently scooped the liquid that drained from the others nose. Will sighed before bringing the back of his hand to the forehead of the kid. It was burning. Things were a lot worse than he had hoped for. Not even a couple minutes later Techno burst through the doors. 

“What happened?” He asked worryingly as he kneeled down next to Wilbur. 

“I have no idea,” Will sighed out in defeat, as he brushed a loose hair away from the smaller’s head. His forehead became sweaty and his breaths became shallower and ragged. 

“I’ll go look for something,” Techno rushed out of the room. 

Wilbur glanced down at the child. He had become quite attached to the younger ever since they brought him home. Wilbur had no idea why the child was basically a nuisance. Tommy looked smaller than he actually was in that moment. It made Wilburs heart clench in his chest. Techno opened the door and kneeled down next to Wilbur once again.

“Here try this,” he said handing Will a small vile containing a bright red thick solution.

“Okay,” he responded taking the vile. He gently lifted the smaller boys head and poured the liquid down his throat. At first there was no reaction but soon Wilbur noticed the breathing had become somewhat normal. The fever did not clear up as easily and his nose still leaked a dark green. 

“At least he’s breathing normal,” Techno grimaced shifting his gaze away from his brother.  
••••

Phil returned the next day only to find out about the two year olds condition and freaking out. Will explained what happened to the best of his knowledge. Phil nodded and checked in on Tommy. Wilbur said he was doing much better than he was the night before however the condition was still not great. 

The next few days went by like a blur and Tommy’s fever began to let up. The three became relieved and went back to doing normal day things. 

Only a week or two had passed before the same thing continued to happen. This time they called a doctor.  
••••

A small knock came from the front door of their cabin as a middle aged woman stepped in. She was met with simple greetings as Phil lead her to the two year old. 

After some examination she made a not so good discovery.

“He’s has a really weak immune system meaning he is prone to any disease he is exposed to,” she glanced at Phil, “it’s not curable to my knowledge. We will probably have to set up a plan for him so he can make a recovery after being sick. You can try to boost his antibody count but I don’t know if that works,” (it didn’t) “he’ll be fine as long as when he gets sick he tells you right away.” She finished getting up to leave and talk to Phil in private about his options. 

Wilbur hovered over the bed pulling the covers over the peacefully sleeping child. He sighed knowing his condition was not good.   
•••••

Years passed without too many incidents and Tommy was now sixteen. 

“Hand me the salt!” He screamed looking at Wilbur. 

“I will when you ask nicely,” Will responded looking away nonchalantly. 

“Please. Hand. Me. The. Salt,” Tommy replied glaring at his older brother, “Bitch,” Techno sat at the back laughing his ass off. The threes dynamic usually involved Tommy picking a fight with one of his brothers and the other one would sit back and laugh. Wilbur also let out a small laugh.

“That’s not nicely,” he ticked. Tommy stood straight up and started to grab at the sat. Wilbur just held it above his head. Curses slipped from Tommy’s mouth as he jumped to try and get it. 

A familiar sensation made him stop what he was doing and he grabbed the corner of the counter to steady himself. Techno and Will stopped laughing. Tommy hunched over as he started to cough loudly. The world started to spin as he started to go limp and fall towards the ground. 

Wilburs face dropped as he asked Tommy if he was okay. And he got no answer. It wasn’t much different then the many time Tommy had gotten sick in the past but passing out cold was new. Wilbur caught his brother before he could hit the ground. He carried him lightly to the couch. For being a sixteen year old he was light. The constant sickness made him weaker each day. 

“We should let him get some rest,” Techno sighed resting a hand on his twins shoulder. Will nodded before glancing back at his brother.   
•••••

Tommy stirred awake opening his eyes slightly immediately regretting it and closing them again. He rubbed his eyes lightly before attempting to sit up. Nausea poured over him like an avalanche. He swung his legs to the side as he got up. He stumbled to the bathroom before collapsing near the toilet. He convulsed as he threw up his insides. He could hardly breath as thick chunks of whatever he ate that night spilled from his mouth. He coughed more as a new wave his making him spill out impossibly more. He gagged trying to breath. His throat became raw as he coughed the last bit of stomach acid. He sighed as his legs began to wobble. Tommy gripped tightly to the sink before washing out his mouth. He looked up at the mirror as he touched the red liquid that pour out of his nose. 

“Shit,” he mumbled getting a paper towel careful to not let any drip. The liquid flowed out as he continued to let it drop from his nose. Nosebleeds were something new, he never had one before. A wave of guilt passed through him. “Will and Techno must be so worried right now. I am the cause to all of their problems,” he thought. He hated seeing Wills face every time he collapsed or he got sick. More guilt burdened on his shoulders as he thought of Phil and Techno and how much stress he had caused his family.

“I’ll be fine I just won’t burden them with my problems,” Tommy sighed as he cleaned up the bathroom before heading to his room.   
•••••

He awoke the next morning feeling somehow worse than the day before. His head throbbed and all he wanted to do was go back to bed. Tommy brought his pillow up and smashed his head against it. He glanced around the room as he saw a small glass of water and a couple of pills next to it. Tommy took the water as the cool sensation poured down his raw throat. Tommy pinched his forehead trying to release some pressure only to fail. He stood up and went to the door opening it slightly. 

“I’ve never seen him collapse like that we need to find Phil,” Wilburs voice said faintly from the kitchen.

“I know but where is he?” Techno’s gruff voice sounded from the kitchen as well. 

“I don’t know we can try and message him,”

“That’s not going to work his phone is here he must have forgotten it. I think I should go and find him. Stay and take care of Tommy and message me if he gets worse,” Tommy herd his brother rummage around and the door open and close. 

Tommy felt the same wave of guilt pass over him once again. He was fine it was just a minor illness and he would be fine in a couple of days. Tommy looked up at the mirror in room. Once again a thick red liquid passed down his nostril. He quickly grabbed a towel and brought it to his nose . The blood only stopped flowing after ten minutes. The headache that was once pounding became a soft tap as the medicine kicked in. Tommy cleaned up his face and walked down to the kitchen. 

“G’morning,” Tommy muttered trying to act as if the eggs being cooked didn’t make him want to vomit. 

“How are you feeling Toms?” Wilbur replied offering a soft smile. He turned back to the pan, which had a couple of scrambled eggs on it.

“M’fine,” Tommy slurred trying to keep the nausea from bubbling to the surface. 

“You sure? You passed out like a rock last night,” 

“Yeah jus’tired,” he slurred again nauseous waved over him as he sat down at the table. 

“Okay,” Will replied, suspicious of Tommy not telling the truth. 

“ ‘scuse me,” he muttered stumbling to the bathroom down the hall. His insides convulsed and his empty stomach started to force a piss yellow liquid up his throat. He gagged softly trying to make as little noise as possible. Tommy’s eyes widened as a dark crimson liquid flowed out of his mouth. This really wasn’t good. A strong metallic scent washed over him. Tommy was terrified for the first time in his life. He should probably tell Will, but no matter what he said to himself Tommy couldn’t bring himself to do it. He felt it was wrong to burden his already troubled brother. Will had so much else to do and Tommy didn’t need to add to his list. Tommy wiped his mouth getting rid of the crusty blood and cleaned up the bathroom.   
•••••

Wilburs eyes shot up when Tommy entered the room. He paled at the sight of his brother. He looked horrible. Dark bags hung from his eyes his blond hair was matted back with sweat and he was so skinny Wilbur could see the sunken in cheekbones. 

“Hey you okay?” He asked softly walking towards his brother. 

“Mhm just had to piss,” he joked forcefully trying to act fine. 

“Somehow I don’t believe that,” Will muttered before helping Tommy sit down. And as soon as Tommy’s head hit the pillow he passed out.   
•••••

Wilbur started to worry when Tommy didn’t get up after laying on the couch for hours. He lightly shook the other to which Tommy groaned and smacked his hand. Will sighed relived he was doing fine. The rest of the day passed with nothing out of the ordinary happened. It wasn’t until the night when things started to go downhill. Tommy woke up and rushed to the bathroom so Wilbur followed. His heart sank as he became horrified. The sight of Tommy hunched over the toilet bowl with blood dripping down his mouth made him feel sick but most of all concerned out of his mind. 

“What the hell Tommy? What is going on?” He asked rhetorically. He knew what was going on and it wasn’t good. He kneeled down next to his brother as he convulsed continuing to throw up dark spurts of crimson. Will soothingly rubbed his little brothers back as he continued to throw up his guts. A tear streamed down Wills cheek. 

Tommy leaned over the bowl breathing heavily not being able to catch his breath. Will frowned still kneeling beside his brother. He pushed his brothers hair back against his forehead to keep it from getting in his eyes. His fingers graced the skin and it nearly burnt his finger. 

“Let’s get up Toms,” Will said softly as he let another tear fall down his cheek. He helped move the sixteen years old to a more comfortable area. His mind went back to when he was nine. He was freaking out very similarly he had no idea what to do. He remembered the red potion Techno used to stop the coughing. Every time Tommy got sick he would bounce back within a couple of days and that was usually due to the red liquid. He rummaged through the cabinets only to find the space empty.

“Fuck,” Wilburs eyes widened they were out of course why wouldn’t they be. He grabbed his phone frantically hitting the call button. He lifted his arm up with shaky hands. 

“Hello?,” Will’s lip quivered as he herd Techno’s voice come through the phone.

“Please tell me you’ve found Phil,” his voice shook with desperation.

“No I haven’t what’s wrong?” 

“It’s Tommy I think something is really wrong,” Techno sighed from the other line before he spoke,

“Give him the potion I’ll be home as soon as possible,”

“Techno we don’t have any,” Wills heart sank as he said the last phrase, “I don’t know what to do,” he let out a broken sob as he glanced at the state of his younger brother. 

“Well fuck,” Techno’s voice wavered from its usual monotone state. It was unsettling, “the next shipment doesn’t come until Friday. (two days from now) Do you think he’ll last through the night?” He bit his lip to stop it from quivering.

“I don’t know,” tears flowed freely as he covered his mouth with his hand trying to muffle any sob coming from it. 

“I’ll be home as soon as possible,” the last thing Techno said before hanging up the call. 

“Wilby?” Tommy’s voice croaked from the other side of the room Will was on. 

“Hm?” He turned around to look at Tommy. His eyes widened. Blood flowed down his nose at an alarming rate.

“I don’t feel too....” his voice trailed off as he leaned forward and went limp. Wilbur sprinted across the room as he managed to catch his little brother before hitting the ground. 

“Please wake up Tommy,” he shook his brother. Tommy’s breathing was ragged and shallow. He gasped as he opened his eyes trying to get some sort of air. He choked and coughed as blood stained the collar of his shirt. Tommy glance up at Wilbur letting a single year flow down from his cheek. His eyes were wide and the bright blue had faded to ta dingy grey. He was struggling to breath as blood spurted from his mouth. Wilbur had never felt more hopeless in his life. His little brother was dying in his arms and the only thing he could do was comfort him until his end. He let out a sob failing to keep any type of composure. He didn’t want to bury his brother. He didn’t want to bury his Tommy. He looked at his brother as the blond drew in one last breath. 

“I ... love... you ,” Tommys gasped out as his eyes widened as his hands went limp falling beside him. 

Wilbur sobbed out hugging his brother closely to his chest. Agony laced his voice as he screamed. His vision blurred as he cried Tommy’s name. As he rocked his little brothers body back and forth he brought his hand to brush some hair out of his face. Wilbur grimaced as he looked away not wanting to meet his brothers unmoving eyes. Wilburs tears dropped on Tommy’s stagnant face. Wilbur sobbed as he felt heat leave from his brothers body. Tommys eyes were wide and staring out into the void. Wilbur looked away as he slid the eyelids closed before placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. He lingered for a moment before pulling away. A broken sob left his mouth as he covered it with his hand. 

“Be at peace,” his voice quivered and raspy from screaming. Fresh new tears flooded his eyes. He stroked his brothers hair before another broken scream of agony came from his throat.

Techno burst through the door with a bottle in his hand a single tear flowed down his face. His eyes widened he was too late. Techno flew over to his brother as he saw Tommy limp an unmoving. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes as he smacked the table in front of him. He cried out for the first time in his life. Tears of pain rolled down his cheeks as he settled next to his two brothers. 

Gone just like that. 

The end


	2. Alternative ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same post as last time but with a happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this before I’ll put a 🔹 where the alternative ending starts

Tommy was adopted at the age of two and it was probably the best thing to ever have happened to the boy. Even at the age of two he was bold and mean. At least that’s what Phil told him. Phil, Techno, and Wilbur remember the day their small family stumbled upon a box with a hot-headed blond.   
•••••  
The child was sitting uncomfortably as tears dribbled down his puffy face. Phil’s heart broke not knowing why a child would be left in the cold.

“What’s you’re name little one?” Phil asked in a soft tone not wanting to scare the child. He clearly failed and the child jumped and turned around. The kid shook his head before answering.

“T-Tommy,” he muttered still slightly scared at the three strangers.

“I have a need to kill the orphan,” Techno muttered to his twin to which he received a soft giggle from one and a harsh glare from the other. Phil turned his attention back to the orphaned child.

“Do you have anyone with...” he trailed off after reading the words on the box.

•Hi my names Tommy my family can’t take care of me anymore if you see me please take me home•

“Oh..” Phil realized his family probably either didn’t want the child or couldn’t support him. Probably the latter of the two.

Wilbur bent down next to the kid offering a soft smile. He eventually made a goofy face in hopes to lighten the kids spirits. The kid let out a string of strained giggles. As the child calmed down he started to grab up to Will’s face wanting him to lean down. Wilbur complied and leaned in closer to the child.

“H-hat,” Tommy muttered pointing to Wilburs beanie. He smiled taking off and placed it on the child mess of blond hair. Will tugged it down on the small head and ruffled his blond hair earning a quiet and not as strained giggle from the smaller. Wilbur smiled fondly at the kid.

“Up,” Tommy commanded grabbing towards the air not able to see Will due to the hat covering his eyes. Once again Will complied and picked up the child. Tommy immediately snuggled in closer to the boy grabbing at the hem of his shirt. The kid must have not had human contact for a while. Will smiled at the kid before turning to Phil. Phil only smirked nodding his head.

And with that their family was complete. Wilbur and Techno were almost nine at the time and were excited to have a little brother.   
•••••  
The sickness came in a month after they brought the small child home. Tommy started hacking struggling to catch his breath. His knees became weak as he fell to the ground. Wilbur was the only one home at the time put in charge of watching the child. He freaked out to say the least. He kneeled down to his brothers side as he rubbed circles on the small child’s back. It was in the middle of winter and of course they were snowed in.

Wilbur sighed as he scooped the two-year old into his arms. He made his way to Tommy’s room before lightly setting him down on his bed. The small child’s nose started to run and his breaths became ragged. Wilbur started to shake. He had no idea what to do and if his brother would be okay or not. Shallow breaths came from the smaller as he gasped for breath. Dark green liquid flowed down his face. Wills eyebrows knotted together as he sent a message to Techno, who was out doing god knows what. Phil was out on a trip leaving Techno but mostly Wilbur in charge of Tommy.

Will grabbed a towel from the counter and filled a glass of water before returning to Tommy’s room. He gently scooped the liquid that drained from the others nose. Will sighed before bringing the back of his hand to the forehead of the kid. It was burning. Things were a lot worse than he had hoped for. Not even a couple minutes later Techno burst through the doors.

“What happened?” He asked worryingly as he kneeled down next to Wilbur.

“I have no idea,” Will sighed out in defeat, as he brushed a loose hair away from the smaller’s head. His forehead became sweaty and his breaths became shallower and ragged.

“I’ll go look for something,” Techno rushed out of the room.

Wilbur glanced down at the child. He had become quite attached to the younger ever since they brought him home. Wilbur had no idea why the child was basically a nuisance. Tommy looked smaller than he actually was in that moment. It made Wilburs heart clench in his chest. Techno opened the door and kneeled down next to Wilbur once again.

“Here try this,” he said handing Will a small vile containing a bright red thick solution.

“Okay,” he responded taking the vile. He gently lifted the smaller boys head and poured the liquid down his throat. At first there was no reaction but soon Wilbur noticed the breathing had become somewhat normal. The fever did not clear up as easily and his nose still leaked a dark green.

“At least he’s breathing normal,” Techno grimaced shifting his gaze away from his brother.  
••••

Phil returned the next day only to find out about the two year olds condition and freaking out. Will explained what happened to the best of his knowledge. Phil nodded and checked in on Tommy. Wilbur said he was doing much better than he was the night before however the condition was still not great.

The next few days went by like a blur and Tommy’s fever began to let up. The three became relieved and went back to doing normal day things.

Only a week or two had passed before the same thing continued to happen. This time they called a doctor.  
••••

A small knock came from the front door of their cabin as a middle aged woman stepped in. She was met with simple greetings as Phil lead her to the two year old.

After some examination she made a not so good discovery.

“He’s has a really weak immune system meaning he is prone to any disease he is exposed to,” she glanced at Phil, “it’s not curable to my knowledge. We will probably have to set up a plan for him so he can make a recovery after being sick. You can try to boost his antibody count but I don’t know if that works,” (it didn’t) “he’ll be fine as long as when he gets sick he tells you right away.” She finished getting up to leave and talk to Phil in private about his options.

Wilbur hovered over the bed pulling the covers over the peacefully sleeping child. He sighed knowing his condition was not good.   
•••••

Years passed without too many incidents and Tommy was now sixteen.

“Hand me the salt!” He screamed looking at Wilbur.

“I will when you ask nicely,” Will responded looking away nonchalantly.

“Please. Hand. Me. The. Salt,” Tommy replied glaring at his older brother, “Bitch,” Techno sat at the back laughing his ass off. The threes dynamic usually involved Tommy picking a fight with one of his brothers and the other one would sit back and laugh. Wilbur also let out a small laugh.

“That’s not nicely,” he ticked. Tommy stood straight up and started to grab at the sat. Wilbur just held it above his head. Curses slipped from Tommy’s mouth as he jumped to try and get it.

A familiar sensation made him stop what he was doing and he grabbed the corner of the counter to steady himself. Techno and Will stopped laughing. Tommy hunched over as he started to cough loudly. The world started to spin as he started to go limp and fall towards the ground.

Wilburs face dropped as he asked Tommy if he was okay. And he got no answer. It wasn’t much different then the many time Tommy had gotten sick in the past but passing out cold was new. Wilbur caught his brother before he could hit the ground. He carried him lightly to the couch. For being a sixteen year old he was light. The constant sickness made him weaker each day.

“We should let him get some rest,” Techno sighed resting a hand on his twins shoulder. Will nodded before glancing back at his brother.   
•••••

Tommy stirred awake opening his eyes slightly immediately regretting it and closing them again. He rubbed his eyes lightly before attempting to sit up. Nausea poured over him like an avalanche. He swung his legs to the side as he got up. He stumbled to the bathroom before collapsing near the toilet. He convulsed as he threw up his insides. He could hardly breath as thick chunks of whatever he ate that night spilled from his mouth. He coughed more as a new wave his making him spill out impossibly more. He gagged trying to breath. His throat became raw as he coughed the last bit of stomach acid. He sighed as his legs began to wobble. Tommy gripped tightly to the sink before washing out his mouth. He looked up at the mirror as he touched the red liquid that pour out of his nose.

“Shit,” he mumbled getting a paper towel careful to not let any drip. The liquid flowed out as he continued to let it drop from his nose. Nosebleeds were something new, he never had one before. A wave of guilt passed through him. “Will and Techno must be so worried right now. I am the cause to all of their problems,” he thought. He hated seeing Wills face every time he collapsed or he got sick. More guilt burdened on his shoulders as he thought of Phil and Techno and how much stress he had caused his family.

“I’ll be fine I just won’t burden them with my problems,” Tommy sighed as he cleaned up the bathroom before heading to his room.   
•••••

He awoke the next morning feeling somehow worse than the day before. His head throbbed and all he wanted to do was go back to bed. Tommy brought his pillow up and smashed his head against it. He glanced around the room as he saw a small glass of water and a couple of pills next to it. Tommy took the water as the cool sensation poured down his raw throat. Tommy pinched his forehead trying to release some pressure only to fail. He stood up and went to the door opening it slightly.

“I’ve never seen him collapse like that we need to find Phil,” Wilburs voice said faintly from the kitchen.

“I know but where is he?” Techno’s gruff voice sounded from the kitchen as well.

“I don’t know we can try and message him,”

“That’s not going to work his phone is here he must have forgotten it. I think I should go and find him. Stay and take care of Tommy and message me if he gets worse,” Tommy herd his brother rummage around and the door open and close.

Tommy felt the same wave of guilt pass over him once again. He was fine it was just a minor illness and he would be fine in a couple of days. Tommy looked up at the mirror in room. Once again a thick red liquid passed down his nostril. He quickly grabbed a towel and brought it to his nose . The blood only stopped flowing after ten minutes. The headache that was once pounding became a soft tap as the medicine kicked in. Tommy cleaned up his face and walked down to the kitchen.

“G’morning,” Tommy muttered trying to act as if the eggs being cooked didn’t make him want to vomit.

“How are you feeling Toms?” Wilbur replied offering a soft smile. He turned back to the pan, which had a couple of scrambled eggs on it.

“M’fine,” Tommy slurred trying to keep the nausea from bubbling to the surface.

“You sure? You passed out like a rock last night,”

“Yeah jus’tired,” he slurred again nauseous waved over him as he sat down at the table.

“Okay,” Will replied, suspicious of Tommy not telling the truth.

“ ‘scuse me,” he muttered stumbling to the bathroom down the hall. His insides convulsed and his empty stomach started to force a piss yellow liquid up his throat. He gagged softly trying to make as little noise as possible. Tommy’s eyes widened as a dark crimson liquid flowed out of his mouth. This really wasn’t good. A strong metallic scent washed over him. Tommy was terrified for the first time in his life. He should probably tell Will, but no matter what he said to himself Tommy couldn’t bring himself to do it. He felt it was wrong to burden his already troubled brother. Will had so much else to do and Tommy didn’t need to add to his list. Tommy wiped his mouth getting rid of the crusty blood and cleaned up the bathroom.   
•••••

Wilburs eyes shot up when Tommy entered the room. He paled at the sight of his brother. He looked horrible. Dark bags hung from his eyes his blond hair was matted back with sweat and he was so skinny Wilbur could see the sunken in cheekbones.

“Hey you okay?” He asked softly walking towards his brother.

“Mhm just had to piss,” he joked forcefully trying to act fine.

“Somehow I don’t believe that,” Will muttered before helping Tommy sit down. And as soon as Tommy’s head hit the pillow he passed out.   
•••••

Wilbur started to worry when Tommy didn’t get up after laying on the couch for hours. He lightly shook the other to which Tommy groaned and smacked his hand. Will sighed relived he was doing fine. The rest of the day passed with nothing out of the ordinary happened. It wasn’t until the night when things started to go downhill. Tommy woke up and rushed to the bathroom so Wilbur followed. His heart sank as he became horrified. The sight of Tommy hunched over the toilet bowl with blood dripping down his mouth made him feel sick but most of all concerned out of his mind.

“What the hell Tommy? What is going on?” He asked rhetorically. He knew what was going on and it wasn’t good. He kneeled down next to his brother as he convulsed continuing to throw up dark spurts of crimson. Will soothingly rubbed his little brothers back as he continued to throw up his guts. A tear streamed down Wills cheek.

Tommy leaned over the bowl breathing heavily not being able to catch his breath. Will frowned still kneeling beside his brother. He pushed his brothers hair back against his forehead to keep it from getting in his eyes. His fingers graced the skin and it nearly burnt his finger.

“Let’s get up Toms,” Will said softly as he let another tear fall down his cheek. He helped move the sixteen years old to a more comfortable area. His mind went back to when he was nine. He was freaking out very similarly he had no idea what to do. He remembered the red potion Techno used to stop the coughing. Every time Tommy got sick he would bounce back within a couple of days and that was usually due to the red liquid. He rummaged through the cabinets only to find the space empty.

“Fuck,” Wilburs eyes widened they were out of course why wouldn’t they be. He grabbed his phone frantically hitting the call button. He lifted his arm up with shaky hands.

“Hello?,” Will’s lip quivered as he herd Techno’s voice come through the phone.

“Please tell me you’ve found Phil,” his voice shook with desperation.

“No I haven’t what’s wrong?”

“It’s Tommy I think something is really wrong,” Techno sighed from the other line before he spoke,

“Give him the potion I’ll be home as soon as possible,”

“Techno we don’t have any,” Wills heart sank as he said the last phrase, “I don’t know what to do,” he let out a broken sob as he glanced at the state of his younger brother.

“Well fuck,” Techno’s voice wavered from its usual monotone state. It was unsettling, “the next shipment doesn’t come until Friday. (two days from now) Do you think he’ll last through the night?” He bit his lip to stop it from quivering.

“I don’t know,” tears flowed freely as he covered his mouth with his hand trying to muffle any sob coming from it.

“I’ll be home as soon as possible,” the last thing Techno said before hanging up the call.

“Wilby?” Tommy’s voice croaked from the other side of the room Will was on.

“Hm?” He turned around to look at Tommy. His eyes widened. Blood flowed down his nose at an alarming rate.

“I don’t feel too....” his voice trailed off as he leaned forward and went limp. Wilbur sprinted across the room as he managed to catch his little brother before hitting the ground.

“Please wake up Tommy,” he shook his brother. Tommy’s breathing was ragged and shallow. He gasped as he opened his eyes trying to get some sort of air. He choked and coughed as blood stained the collar of his shirt. Tommy glance up at Wilbur letting a single year flow down from his cheek. His eyes were wide and the bright blue had faded to ta dingy grey. He was struggling to breath as blood spurted from his mouth. Wilbur had never felt more hopeless in his life. His little brother was dying in his arms and the only thing he could do was comfort him until his end. He let out a sob failing to keep any type of composure. He didn’t want to bury his brother. He didn’t want to bury his Tommy.   
🔹🔹🔹  
Wilbur slowly rocked his brother back and forth. The life was quickly leaving Tommys eyes. 

“Don’t give up on me please Tommy,” he whispered close to the blond. Tommy looked at him and continued to struggle to breath. His eyes started to widen. All Wilbur could think in that moment that this was it for his little brother. Tommy let out another shallow breath before Techno burst through the door a small vile of something not red in his hands. Wilbur felt Tommy start to gag and convulse. Techno moved swiftly next to his younger brother before lifting his chin and bringing the vile to his swollen lips. Techno grimaced as he turned away. A single tear flowed down his face as Tommy started to choke and gag before stilling completely. His eyes widened as his hand went limp falling to the ground beside them. Wilburs eyes widened as he turned to Techno.

“What the hell was that?” Wilbur asked his twin.

“Its a stilling potion. I freezes an individual completely for a set amount of time so their condition can’t get worse. They can’t die in this state. I set it for a couple of days so the potions can come in,” Techno replied quickly wiping a tear from around his face. Wilbur sighed in relief that Techno didn’t just kill Tommy. 

“I’ll go get him cleaned up,” Wilbur muttered before shakily picking his brother up. Heat still radiated from the boy, which was a good start. The boy was unhealthily skinny and blood covered his face. He was not in a good condition but he wouldn’t have to bury his brother today. 

Wilbur softly placed his little brother on the bed before grabbing a damp cloth. He light scrubbed the bits of crusty dried blood from his face and wiped away the thin layer of sweat that coated his head and arms. He changed his brother into a new set of cloths that weren’t drenched in the foul smelling liquid. Once he was done cleaning Tommy, Wilbur kneeled down beside him. He pushed his brothers hair back and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving. The tears had stopped a while ago but a hot fresh one rolled down his cheek. 

Techno wasn’t in any better of shape. For the first time ever Techno was shaking. He was a rock for Wilbur, he showed no emotion but when he did it was unsettling. 

“Should we wait for Phil to come back or should I try and find him?” Techno asked shakily.

“I think we should both stay here in case something goes wrong,” Wilbur grimaced before continuing, “Tommy would want to be surrounded by as much family as possible,” 

“Okay,” Techno responded feeling weak.   
•••••

The next two days went by like a blur for the twins. They anxiously awaited for the potion to come in. Technos brain wondered how his brother could get that bad in a matter of hours. His mind wondered back to when they were nine,   
~~  
“He’s has a really weak immune system meaning he is prone to any disease he is exposed to,” she glanced at Phil, “it’s not curable to my knowledge. We will probably have to set up a plan for him so he can make a recovery after being sick. You can try to boost his antibody count but I don’t know if that works, he’ll be fine as long as when he gets sick he tells you right away.” The doctors voice filled his head.  
~~

“He’ll be fine as long as when he get sick he tells you right away,” the words echoed from his ears. The little fucker was hiding his worsening condition. Techno was mad but most of a sad. He didn’t know why his little brother hid it from them.   
•••••  
It was the second day came and the shipment of potions had arrived at the door. This was good seeing as Tommy hadn’t woke up yet. Wilbur and Techno circled around their brothers bed as they waited eagerly to give their brother the potion. 

Tommy’s breaths became ragged again as his eyes fluttered open. He gasped trying to take in air.

“We’re here Tommy you’ll be okay I promise,” Wilbur said softly before placing a hand on his brothers cheek. He tried to calm Tommy down as he nodded at Techno. 

Techno lifted the vile to his brothers lips as he tilted his head back so he didn’t choke the boy further. Tommy’s breaths became normal and the new blood stopped flowing from his nose. Wilbur sighed grabbing the cloth as he wiped his brothers nose. Tommy was resting peacefully and Wilbur and Techno didn’t leave his side.   
•••••  
About five hours passed before Tommy awoke. His eyes fluttered open and was met with both of his brothers soft gaze. Tommy sat up and all he could remember was saying something to Wilbur before collapsing. As Tommy stirred into consciousness, he felt impossibly better. His nausea was gone and he didn’t have a throbbing headache. 

“You’re awake thank god,” Wilbur said softly before kneeling next to his brother. Tommy noticed the redness of his brothers eyes as a fresh tear rolled down his face. Tommy felt guilty more than before. He opened his arms and leaned into Wilbur for a hug to which Wilbur accepted. Techno soon engulfed Tommy in the same hug. They were all relieved and let out a collective sigh. 

“Please for the love of god tell us when you get that sick,” Techno muttered to Tommy. Tommy cringed as he looked away.

“Tommy you could’ve died. You almost did,” Wilbur added his voice small on the verge of tears. 

“I-I’m so sorry,” Tommy replied guilt bubbling in his chest. His eyes started to water and he began to shake. This only caused his brothers to hug him tighter. 

“Don’t apologize Toms,” Wilbur replied bringing his little brother closer, “Please just tell us next time. We don’t want to lose you.” Wilbur muttered. 

Guilt poured over the blond but he simply nodded before leaning into his brothers embrace. 

He was at peace now and most certainly not gone. 

Tommy made a promise to himself that day. He would always tell his brothers if something was wrong even if he did feel extremely guilty. 

Nothing is worse than dying and didn’t want to. 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on the last chapter. Thank you for reading this. I hope it was better than the last one heheheheh 
> 
> Anyway I hope to see you guys in the next sbi one shot. I also have a dnf fic that is close to wrapping up if you guys want to check that out.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Bye :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my one-shot I hope you all liked it and let me know if you guys want some more SBI content. Also let me know if you guys want an alternative ending to this story since it was hella sad.
> 
> Much love 
> 
> Bye :)


End file.
